


The Weight of The Things Unsaid

by Nyada



Series: A Heart's Journey [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Beginnings, Deutsch | German, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, F/M, Original Character Death(s), POV Teyla Emmagan, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]„Es wird irgendwann vorbei sein, Ma’am. Eines Tages werden Sie nicht mehr diese Trauer verspüren“, höre ich den Mann zu meiner Linken sagen, doch ich nehme seine Stimme kaum noch wahr. Zu sehr bin ich in Gedanken versunken. Mein Blick trübt sich, als ich an unsere letzte Begegnung denke. Dann sehe ich auf einmal sein Gesicht vor mir, spüre, wie ich erzittere, als ich an sein Lächeln denke… […]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of The Things Unsaid

 

Stargate Atlantis  
**A Heart's Journey, Part I:**  
**The Weight Of The Things Unsaid**  
by Nyada

  
  
  
„Miss Emmagan?“, ertönt eine männliche Stimme hinter mir, und ich erschaudere unwillkürlich. Ich weiß nicht, wer dieser Kerl ist, geschweige denn, was er von mir will, doch so langsam habe ich genug von dieser Heimlichtuerei, dem schwarzen SUV mit den getönten Scheiben und den unheimlichen Anzugträgern, die mich seit ein paar Tagen auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen scheinen.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen.“ Ich versuche meine Stimme bedrohlich klingen zu lassen. Der Erfolg ist eher überschaubar und macht mich nicht stolz. Ich komme mir etwas verloren vor, was ich mir natürlich nicht anmerken lasse, als ich mich zu diesem Kerl umdrehe und ihn mit blitzenden Augen ansehe. Er steht unweit von mir entfernt und mustert mich auf eine aufmerksame, neugierige und zugleich irgendwie perverse Weise.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?“, zische ich.  
  
„Das wissen Sie ganz genau“, antwortet er mir ruhig und ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
„Hören Sie-“ Ich mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu- „ich weiß _nicht_ , was Sie von mir wollen, geschweige denn, wer Sie überhaupt sind. Ich weiß nur, dass Sie und Ihre komischen Freunde mir allmählich ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen.“ Meine Augen verengen sich, und ich deute mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Ich habe es Ihnen schon einmal gesagt: Ich bin nicht die, für die Sie mich halten, also lassen Sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe, verstanden? „Hören Sie auf damit“, wiederholte ich, wobei die Wut deutlich aus meiner Stimme herauszuhören ist. „Haben Sie das verstanden? Hören Sie _verdammt noch mal_ auf damit!“  
  
Ich warte seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern mache auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschiere wutentbrannt davon.  
  
„Sie wissen nicht-“  
  
Ich wirbele im Gehen herum und unterbreche ihn mitten im Satz. „Lassen Sie mich verdammt nochmal endlich in Ruhe!“, pöble ich den Mann, der mir raschen Schrittes folgt, an und es interessiert mich noch nicht einmal, dass sich einige Passanten zu uns umdrehen und mich mit großen Augen anstarren. „Verschwinden Sie! Gehen Sie. Und nehmen Sie Ihre Freunde mit“, fauche ich, drehe mich um und will zu meinem Auto hetzen, das die Straße hinunter, an der Ecke Mainstreet/Princeton Boulevard geparkt steht, als plötzlich…  
  
„Teyla.“  
  
Es sollte mich nicht überraschen, dass der Kerl meinen Vornamen kennt, aber ich bleibe trotzdem- wie wahrscheinlich von ihm beabsichtigt- stehen und drehe mich zu ihm um. Er kommt den Fußweg entlang, auf mich zugeschlendert, bleibt vor mir stehen und sieht mich eindringlich an.  
  
„Bitte“, sagt er, „bitte, Sie müssen mich anhören, Teyla. Es geht hierbei um weitaus mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Bitte“, wiederholt er. Ich sehe auf und begegne seinem Blick. In mir regt sich etwas, und auf einmal habe ich dieses seltsame Gefühl, diese meerblauen Augen schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben.  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. „Was kann so wichtig sein, dass Sie mich auf Schritt und Tritt überwachen lassen? Was?“, hake ich nach. „Was um alles in der Welt ist _so_ wichtig?“  
  
Ein kurzes Schweigen, dann: „Sie, Teyla“, eine Antwort, mit der ich nicht gerechnet habe. Ich blinzele mein Gegenüber verwirrt an und frage mich gleichzeitig, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat. _Sie, Teyla_. Soll das alles vielleicht ein Scherz sein, frage ich mich. Versteckte Kamera? Verstehen Sie Spaß? _Was soll das alles_ , schreit es in mir. _Was… Warum… ich?_  
  
„Sie müssen sich irren“, presse ich hervor. „Ich bin nicht die, die Sie suchen. Da muss ein Missverständnis vorliegen.“  
  
„Glauben Sie mir“, widerspricht mir mein Gegenüber, „es liegt _kein_ Missverständnis vor.“ Ich öffne den Mund, um ihm etwas zu erwidern, doch er kommt mir zuvor. „Ich würde es Ihnen ja erklären, wenn Sie mich ließen.“  
  
„Mir was erklären?“, verlange ich zu wissen.  
  
Sein Blick schweift die stark befahrene Straße und den belebten Fußweg entlang. „Nicht hier“, meint er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Nun“, sage ich, „dann kann es ja auch nicht so wichtig sein.“ Ich drehe mich um und schicke mich an, zu meinem Wagen zu gehen, als ich ihn erneut meinen Namen rufen hören.  
  
„Teyla, warten Sie.“ Er kommt mir nachgelaufen und drückt mir, ehe ich mir bewusst werde, was überhaupt passiert, ein Visitenkärtchen in die Hand. „Falls Sie es sich anders überlegen. Sie können mich jederzeit anrufen. Nur _tun_ Sie es. Glauben Sie mir, es wird alles einen Sinn ergeben, wenn Sie es mich Ihnen erklären lassen.“  
  
Ich werfe einen Blick auf das Visitenkärtchen. Schlicht, weiß, mit einem Namen und einer Telefonnummer in geraden, schwarzen Lettern. Keine Anschrift oder sonstiges, was mir mehr über diesen eigenartigen Kerl verraten würde.  
  
„Ich… ich muss jetzt los“, stammele ich. „Ich habe Termine.“ Mein Magen krampft zusammen, und ich schlucke.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß“, bestätigt mein Gegenüber und wirft mir einen wissenden Blick zu. Dann dreht er sich, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zu verlieren, um und geht. Ich bleibe verdutzt zurück und sehe ihm nach, bis die Menschenmasse ihn verschluckt. _Ja, ich weiß_. Es sollte mich nicht überraschen, aber ich habe dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache und beginne, wie immer, wenn ich mir unsicher oder nervös bin, an meiner Unterlippe zu nagen.  
  
_Ja, ich weiß_. Seine Stimme klang ernst und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er meinte, was er sagte, und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen soll, dass ich ihn heute gesehen habe. Nachdenklich begebe ich zu meinem Wagen, schließe die Tür auf der Fahrerseite auf und steige ein. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals, und erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich zittere. Okay, ganz ruhig, sage ich mir und werfe einen erneuten Blick auf das weiße Visitenkärtchen, das ich in den Händen halte.  


 

**Doktor Rodney McKay  
01 (617) 338-4400**

 

 

***°*°***

  
  
„Und Du bist sicher, dass ich Dich nicht begleiten soll?“ Ich spüre den Blick meines Mannes auf mir liegen, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Amen im Türrahmen lehnt und mich beobachtet. „Ich meine, ich könnte mich-“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird, Kanaan.“ Ich bürste ein allerletztes Mal durch mein langes, goldbraunes Haar und kontrolliere mein Antlitz, ehe ich mich zu meinem Gatten umdrehe. „Wirklich“, sage ich, „ich schaffe das schon allein“, versichere ich ihm.  
  
„Hhm, okay.“ Überzeugt hört sich anders an, und zwischen Kanaans Augenbrauen erscheint eine tiefe Falte. Ich trete auf ihn zu und sehe zu ihm auf. Sein Blick trifft den meinen, und ich lächle leicht.  
  
„Sieh mich bitte nicht so an“, flüstere ich.  
  
„Du weißt, was ich davon halte“, meint er, und ich erschrecke bei dem eisigen Unterton in seiner Stimme, nicke aber und senke den Kopf.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
  
„Eigentlich _sollte_ ich Dich begleiten, nur um ein allerletztes Mal auf das Grab dieses Idioten zu spucken!“, höhnt er.  
  
„Kanaan!“, entkommt es mir entsetzt. „Wie… Wie kannst Du nur…“ Sein Hohn und sein Spott verschlagen mir die Sprache, und ich starre ihn an. „Bitte rufe Dir in den Sinn, dass der Mann… tot ist.“ Ich stolpere über jenes verhängnisvolle Wort und merke, wie sich alles in mir zusammenzieht. _Tot_.  
  
„Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich traurig darüber bin.“ Kanaan wirft mir einen frostigen Blick zu, der mich erschaudern lässt. „Dass _Du_ es bist, wundert mich allerdings nicht im Geringsten.“ Sagt es und dreht sich um.  
  
„Kanaan, bitte“, rufe ich ihn. Er bleibt stehen und dreht sich halb zu mir um. „Bitte“, wispere ich und strecke die Hand nach ihm aus, doch er ignoriert sie. „Es… es ist so lange her. Ich… Ich habe ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen“, lüge ich und komme mir dabei überraschenderweise nicht einmal schäbig vor. Ich werfe meinem Mann einen flehenden Blick zu. „Bitte“, flüstere ich, „sprich nicht so über ihn.“  
  
Seine Miene bleibt unbewegt, und ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass er weiß, dass ich ihm soeben schamlos ins Gesicht gelogen habe. Erneut. Und nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das tue- ich _tue_ es einfach. Ich lüge ihn an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ohne Reue zu empfinden. Und dennoch ist er hier. Bei mir. Noch immer. Trotz allem.  
  
„Er hat es nicht anders verdient, Teyla“, meint er schließlich mit eiskalter Stimme.  
  
„Kanaan…“  
  
„Fahr Du nur“, winkt er ab und entzieht sich mir.  
  
„Kanaan, bitte, nicht“, flüstere ich, doch er ist schon zur Tür heraus und ich höre ihn schweren Schrittes den Flur entlang schlurfen. Seine Worte haben mich verletzt, doch ich weiß, dass er recht hat. Den Anblick meines davongehenden Mannes nicht länger ertragend, wende ich mich ab und starre in den Spiegel, der an der Wand hängt. Wieso ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild noch ertragen kann, ist mir schleierhaft. Es ist mir ein Rätsel.  
Ich sehe eine junge Frau in einem schwarzen Etuikleid, die langen Haare zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten, der ihr bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens reicht, die Lippen dezent geschminkt. Sie sieht mich traurig durch mandelförmige braune Augen an. Dann, plötzlich, beginnt ihr Mundwinkel zu zucken, und sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.  
Ich wende mich ab, schlendere zum Bett zurück und lasse mich auf die Kante sinken. Sie beobachtet mich, noch immer mit dem Kopf schüttelnd.  
  
_Lügnerin_!, höre ich sie schnarren. Meine Schultern sacken ab, und ich verberge mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, wissend, dass sie recht hat. _Lügnerin_ , denke ich und beginne leise in meine Handflächen zu weinen. _Lügnerin_!  
  


 

***°*°***

  
  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen beobachte ich die Zeremonie aus dem Schatten eines Baumes, eine alte Linde, hinter deren langen Ästen ich mich vor den Augen der Trauergäste verberge. Es regnet, und nur eine Handvoll Personen hat sich um das ausgehobene Grab versammelt, doch es hängt unausgesprochen in der Luft, dass diese geringe Anteilnahme nicht _nur_ auf den kalten, schon den ganzen Tag andauernden Sprühregen zurückzuführen ist.  
Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Trauergäste schweifen und erkenne Captain Jarrett Hendricks, des Toten ehemaligen Vorgesetzten unter ihnen. Mit geducktem Kopf und angespannten Schultern stiert er auf seine wie immer blitzblankgeputzten Schuhspitzen hinab, seine zitternden Hände in die Manteltaschen gestopft, die Miene grimmig, verkniffen, ernst.  
Neben ihm weint sich eine blasse, junge Frau mit zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenen dunkelbraunen Haaren die Seele aus dem Leib, schnieft und schluchzt leise, schnäuzt sich in ein Taschentuch und betrauert den Verschiedenen mit tränenüberströmten Wangen. Ich versuche mich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Julia? Jody? Oder vielleicht doch Judy? Joyce? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, weiß nur, dass sie Krankenschwester in irgendeinem zweitklassigen Krankenhaus in Vegas ist und dass ich sie hasse. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber ich hasse sie. Es ist etwas persönliches, etwas, das ich selbst nicht so wirklich verstehe, aber zu wissen, dass sie es ist, die _meinen_ Platz in _seinem_ Leben, an _seiner_ Seite, in _seinem_ Bett eingenommen hat, kränkt mich. Verletzt mich. Macht mich wütend.  
_Ich hasse sie._  
  
Verbittert löse ich meinen Blick von ihr, schaue weiter und entdecke an der Seite des Geistlichen, der die Trauerrede hält, einen hochgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Mann mittleren Alters stehen. Sein Anblick verschlägt mir den Atem, und ich blinzele ein paar Mal, bin verwirrt, geschockt und verunsichert. Es dauert, bis ich mich darin entsinne, dass es sich bei diesem Mann _nicht_ um die Person handelt, deren Geist mich in meinen Träumen heimsucht. Trotzdem beruhige ich mich nur langsam, starre ihn aber weiter an und zucke unwillkürlich zusammen, als er den Kopf hebt und mit seinen graugrünen Augen direkt in meine Richtung sieht. Obwohl ich weiß, dass er mich nicht sehen kann, ziehe ich mich etwas weiter in den Schatten des Baumes zurück und beginne seinen Namen leise vor mich hinzuflüstern, während ich gleichzeitig versuche nicht daran zu denken, wie viel mich und ihn noch vor ein paar Monate verbunden hat, ohne dass wir beide davon wussten. Dass wir uns noch nie zuvor persönlich begegnet sind, ist das Obskure daran. Ich kenne ihn nur vom Hörensagen und habe ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, fühle mich aber dennoch auf eine merkwürdige, schwer zu beschreibende, aber alles überwindende Art und Weise mit ihm verbunden.  
  
Nach einer Weile sieht er weg, und ich seufze erleichtert, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Priester zuwendet, der noch immer von dem ewigen Frieden redet. Ich verstehe nicht jedes seiner Worte, aber was ich höre erfüllt mich mit Traurigkeit und einem tiefen Gefühl der Wehmut.  
  
„Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub“, dringt es an meine Ohren, dann noch etwas heiliges Gefasel des glatzköpfigen Geistlichen, dann treten auf einmal vier Friedhofbedienstete vor und postieren sich an den vier Ecken des Sarges, dessen Präsenz ich bis jetzt zu ignorieren versucht habe. Es ist ein schlichter Sarg aus dunklem Holz, ohne irgendwelche unnötigen Verziehrungen, genau der Person entsprechend, die in ihm liegt- einfach und unkompliziert, sich nichts aus der Meinung anderer machend.  
Mir kommen die Tränen, aber ich bringe nicht die Kraft auf, um mich abzuwenden. Und so beobachte ich durch tränenverschleierte Augen, wie der Sarg angehoben und langsam in das ausgehobene Grab hinabgelassen wird. Meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt in diesem Moment weder Jarrett Hendricks, noch der namenlosen Krankenschwester oder den ein, zwei anderen bekannten Gesichtern, sondern vielmehr dem dunkelhaarigen Mann mit den stechenden graugrünen Augen. Mit regungsloser Miene verfolgt er, wie der Tote auf seine allerletzte Reise geschickt wird.  
  
Der Tote, der sein Bruder ist.  
  
Der mit einem schlichten Blumengesteck verzierte Sarg wird dem Erdreich übergeben, dann ist es vorbei. Letzte Blicke und stummer Abschied. Die Krankenschwester schluchzt, was meinen Unglauben und meine Wut noch mehr schürt. Captain Hendricks würdigt das Grab eines nachdenklichen Blickes und begibt sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen. Die anderen Trauernden folgen ihm nach und nach, und schließlich verabschiedet sich auch der Bruder des Verstorbenen und schlurft mit hängenden Schultern allein im Regen davon.  
Ich sehe meine Chance gekommen, warte aber noch einige Minuten, ehe ich mich aus meinem Versteck hervorwage, die grüne Wiese überquere und auf das Grab zugehe.  
  
„Bitte warten Sie noch einen Moment“, weise ich die Friedhofsbediensteten an, die sich gerade daran machen wollen, das Grab zu zuschaufeln. Die drei Männer mustern mich von Kopf bis Fuß, nicken dann resigniert und gehen. Ich sehe ihnen nach, warte, bis sie allesamt in dem kleinen Häuschen, das sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Wiese befindet, verschwinden. Dann erst wende ich mich dem offenen Grab zu.  
  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm nichts ausgemacht hätte, wenn ich offen, ohne Versteckspiel an der Zeremonie teilgenommen hätte, aber nach allem, was in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihm und mir vorgefallen ist, habe ich mich bewusst dagegen entschieden. Nicht seinetwegen und schon gar nicht meinetwegen. Es geht einfach um das Prinzip, sage ich mir auch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick wieder, das Prinzip der Verdrängung und des Vergessens, und es gibt wahrlich so einiges, was ich vergessen möchte.  
  
Der Regen lässt nach, doch der Wind frischt auf, ein typisches Phänomen in Seattle, der Stadt mit der höchsten Niederschlagsquote in den Staaten. Ich erschaudere und schlage den Jackenkragen hoch, um mich vor dem eiskalten, feuchten Wind zu schützen. Dann starre ich auf das Grab hinab. Und starre. Und starre. Und starre. Mehrere Minuten vergehen, und ich bin völlig durchnässt und durchgefroren, doch ich störe mich nicht daran. Bedächtig gehe ich in die Hocke und linse vorsichtig über den Rand des Grabes hinweg. Ein eisiger Schauer rinnt meinen Rücken hinab, als mein Blick auf den Sarg trifft, und ich weiche zurück. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Ich richte mich auf und wende mich ab. _Nein, ich kann das nicht_. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen und mir wird übel. _Ich kann das nicht_. Sämtliche Versuche, mich wieder zu fangen, scheitern und so verbringe ich die nächsten Minuten weinend und schluchzend.  
  
„Ma’am?“ Ich erschrecke, als auf einmal eine Stimme hinter mir ertönt, und wirble herum. Es ist einer der Friedhofsbediensteten, die ich weggeschickt habe. Er sieht mich besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“, fragt er mich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicken oder mit dem Kopf schütteln soll. Ich schluchze, worauf er mir ein verständnisvolles, tröstendes Lächeln schenkt. „Jemanden, den man liebt, durch den Tod zu verlieren, ist das Schlimmste, was einem widerfahren kann“, bemerkt er scharfsinnig und ich nicke.  
  
„J…Ja“, bringe ich gepresst hervor. „Ja, das ist es.“  
  
Mein Gegenüber schweigt, worüber ich sehr froh bin. Er stellt sich neben mich, und wir beide starren schweigend in das offene Grab hinab. Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinab, vermischen sich mit den feinen Regentropfen; ich wage es nicht, die Hand zu heben und sie wegzuwischen. Stattdessen rühre ich mich und lasse zu, wie mein Blick sich in der dunklen Leere des Grabes verliert.  
  
„Es wird irgendwann vorbei sein, Ma’am. Eines Tages werden Sie nicht mehr diese Trauer verspüren“, höre ich den Mann zu meiner Linken sagen, doch ich nehme seine Stimme kaum noch wahr. Zu sehr bin ich in Gedanken versunken. Mein Blick trübt sich, als ich an unsere letzte Begegnung denke. Dann sehe ich auf einmal sein Gesicht vor mir, spüre, wie ich erzittere, als ich an sein Lächeln denke…  
  
Der Wind hat meine Tränen getrocknet, aber ich fühle mich nicht besser, im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich innerlich zerrissen und wie ein zu Boden geprügelter Hund. Ich muss fort von hier, sage ich mir, und zwar schnell. So schnell es geht ganz weit fort von hier! Panik erfasst mich und ich ergreife die Flucht, ohne mich von dem freundlichen Friedhofbediensteten zu verabschieden, der mir nachsieht, als ich davonlaufe.  
Der Regen peitscht mir ins Gesicht, doch ich bleibe nicht stehen, renne weiter, lasse das Grab, den Friedhof und alles damit zusammenhängende hinter mir, laufe, bis mein Körper rebelliert und meine Beine den Dienst quittieren. Ich strauchle, stolpere, kann mich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig abfangen, lehne keuchend und schluchzend gegen einen Baumstamm und weine, bis mir die Tränen versiegen.  
  
_Und was ist mit mir_? Ich zucke zusammen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass mir meine Fantasie einen Streich spielt, einen ganz üblen Streich, beginne ich mich umzusehen. _Was bin ich für Dich_?, höre ich ihn fragen und sehe dabei sein verzweifeltes Gesicht direkt vor meinem geistigen Auge. _Sag es_! Ich erinnere mich an seinen festen Griff, als er meine Arme packte. _Sag es verdammt!_  
  
Tollkühn hatte ich ihm in die Augen geblickt. Ich erinnere mich an meine Worte, als sei es gestern gewesen. Worte, die alles zerstören sollten, was je zwischen uns gewesen war. Worte, die ich heute zutiefst bereute. Worte einem tödlichen Schwerthieb gleich.  
  
_Ein Fehler, John, ein Fehler, den ich niemals hätte machen dürfen._  
  
Die Sekunden danach glichen einer Ewigkeit. Wir starrten uns an. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, und ich wunderte mich, was er als Nächstes tun würde. Er starrte mich nur an, die Miene unbewegt, die Augen leer, die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengekniffen. Ich erinnere mich genau. Er hatte so verzweifelt, so verletzt, so gedemütigt ausgesehen, doch ich wusste, dass ich meine Worte nicht zurücknehmen würde, auch wenn ich es wollte. Es musste gesagt werden, und ich hatte es getan. Ich hatte es gesagt!  
  
_Ein Fehler._  
  
„Miss Emmagan?“ Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken und wirbele herum, nur um gleich wieder zu erstarren.  
  
„Doktor McKay“, sage ich gedehnt. Wieso überrascht es mich nicht, dass er hier ist? Bestimmt ist er oder einer seiner anzugtragenden Freunde mir gefolgt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er ist nicht allein. Im Hintergrund entdecke ich zwei weitere Männer, die die Umgebung im Blick behalten und ab und zu herübersehen.  
  
„Ihr Verlust tut mir leid.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich ihm kein einziges Wort.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?“, frage ich seufzend und reibe meine Schläfen, um das schmerzhafte Pochen zu vertreiben, welches sich dort festgesetzt hat- ohne Erfolg. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und sehe ihn an. „Wieso sind Sie hier?“  
  
„Wegen Ihnen, Teyla“, antwortet er.  
  
„Wieso?“, hake ich schwach nach. _Ja, wieso_ , schreit eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Wieso, zum Teufel, lassen Sie mich nicht endlich in Ruhe? Wieso?_  
  
Ein Anflug eines Lächelns umspielt seine Mundwinkel. Er weiß, dass er gewonnen hat, und ich weiß es auch. Ich habe es satt, mich zu sträuben. Meine Kraft ist aufgebraucht. Der Besuch an Johns Grab und die Erinnerungen an ihn haben mir meine letzten Reserven genommen. Ich kann nicht mehr. Dieser Kerl, Doktor McKay, hat gewonnen. Ich gebe mich geschlagen.  
  
„Kommen Sie.“ Doktor McKay bedeutet mir ihm zu folgen, und ich tue es; ich folge ihm, ohne zu wissen, was mich erwartet. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie es sich doch anders überlegt haben“, meint ihr, als wir den Parkplatz erreichen. Drei schwarze SUVs mit verdunkelten Scheiben stehen bereit; wir besteigen den mittleren. Erst als wir vom Parkplatz des Friedhofs auf die Straße biegen, wird mir bewusst, was hier gerade geschieht.  
  
„Wo fahren wir hin?“, verlange ich von Doktor McKay zu wissen, der seelenruhig aus dem Fenster sieht. Statt mir eine klar definierte Antwort zu geben, schenkt er mir ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.  
  
„Glauben Sie mir“, sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme, „es wird alles gut werden. Vertrauen Sie mir, Teyla. Es wird _alles_ gut werden.“  
  
Ich starre ihn an, fassungslos, erschrocken, verunsichert und neugierig zugleich. Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten, will ich ihn fragen, tue es aber nicht, und ehe ich mich versehe, blickt er auch schon wieder aus dem Fenster. Nach einer Weile tue ich es ihm gleich, lehne mich zurück und schaue aus dem Fenster. Seattle fliegt an uns vorbei. Mit einem Mal wandern meine Gedanken zu Kanaan, und ich zucke zusammen.  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Ihren Mann“, ertönt in diesem Augenblick McKays Stimme. „Wir haben uns um ihn gekümmert.“ _Wir haben uns um ihn gekümmert_?! O Gott, denke ich, was soll das denn bedeuten?  
  
„Sind Sie vom FBI oder so?“, platzt es plötzlich aus mir heraus. „CIA?“  
  
Doktor McKay lächelt besänftigend. „Nein, ich bin weder vom FBI, noch vom CIA“, antwortet er. „Haben Sie nur ein wenig Geduld. Schon bald werden Sie Antworten auf Ihre Fragen bekommen.“  
  
Ich erwidere ihm nichts und lehne mich wieder zurück. _Herrje_ , grüble ich, _in was bin ich da nur hineingeraten_?!  
  
„Verraten Sie mir eines“, meint McKay eine Weile, nachdem wir Seattle verlassen haben und auf dem Interstate Highway in Richtung Osten unterwegs sind. Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an, obschon ich tief in meinem Inneren bereits ahne, was nun folgen wird. „Was verbindet Sie mit diesem Detective?“  
  
Ich schlucke. „Wie bitte?“  
  
„Teyla, ich mag zwar nicht vom FBI oder der CIA sein, aber ich habe die Möglichkeiten mehr über Sie herauszufinden, als Sie sich jemals erträumen“, entgegnet McKay mit amüsiert klingender Stimme. „Ich weiß Bescheid von Ihrer Zeit in Afghanistan. Sie waren bei Ärzte ohne Grenzen, richtig?“  
  
„Ja, das war ich“, antwortete ich und nicke. „Aber das ist lange her.“  
  
„Erinnern Sie sich an Tamara Johansen?“  
  
Wieder nicke ich. „Ja, ich erinnere mich an sie. Sie war eine Sanitäterin. Aber ich erinnere mich nur noch sehr vage daran“, lüge ich. „Wie gesagt, es ist sehr lange her.“  
  
„Sie beide waren… Freundinnen, nicht wahr? Ihr damaliger Vorgesetzter, ein gewisser Doktor Simon Wallace hat Sie beide in seinen Berichten immer als ein sehr eingeschweißtes Team beschrieben.“  
  
Ich werfe meinem Gegenüber einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wieso fragen Sie mich das alles?“, will ich wissen. „Sie scheinen doch eh schon alles über mich zu wissen. Wieso also fragen Sie dann?“  
  
Doktor McKay wirft einen Blick auf die Mappe in seinen Händen. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen wird mir bewusst, dass es sich um eine Akte handelt, _meine_ Akte. Mein Bild prangert am rechten oberen Ende des Blatt Papiers. Ich schlucke. _Herrje_!  
  
„Es interessiert mich bloß, es aus Ihrem Mund zu hören, Teyla“, antwortet er mir ruhig und klappt die Akte zu, ehe ich noch einen weiteren Blick erhaschen kann. „Nun, diese Tamara Johansen… Befinden Sie beide sich noch immer in Kontakt zueinander?“  
  
Ich schließe die Augen, seufze und beschließe mich auf dieses sinnlose Spiel einzulassen. „Nein“, sage ich und schüttele mit dem Kopf, „sie ist tot. Sie ist während eines Feuergefechts mit den Taliban ums Leben gekommen. Es ist etliche Jahre her. Eigentlich sollte es nur ein Versorgungseinsatz werden, aber ihr Trupp geriet in einen Hinterhalt. Ein Einsatzteam hat versucht, sie da raus zu holen, doch es endete in einem Desaster-“ Ich breche ab und schlucke.  
  
„Zwölf Tote, vier Soldaten, acht Zivilisten, die meisten von ihnen waren Kinder.“ McKays Stimme klingt sachlich, und auch ohne aufzusehen weiß ich, dass er die Zahlen nicht von irgendeinem Blatt Papier abliest, sondern sich intensiv mit diesem Bericht befasst haben muss.  
  
„Ja“, presse ich erstickt hervor, „so war es.“ Es ist inzwischen fast fünfzehn Jahre her, doch ich habe noch immer Alpträume von diesem schrecklichen, blutgetränkten Tag, ein schwarzer Tag, der das Camp erschütterte. Von Tamaras Tod zu erfahren, riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg, und nur wenige Tage später hatte ich in einem Versorgungsflieger der U.S. Air Force gesessen und war in die Staaten zurückgekehrt, zusammen mit...  
  
„Haben Sie dort den Detective kennengelernt?“ Ich spüre Doktor McKays forschenden Blick auf mir liegen. Ein eiskalter Schauer rinnt mir den Rücken hinab, als mir klar wird, worauf diese ganze Befragung hinausläuft. Zögerlich nicke ich.  
  
„Ja, ich habe ihn dort kennengelernt.“ Niemals würde ich den in sich zusammengesunkenen Soldaten vergessen, der mir im Flugzeug gegenübergesessen hatte. Ich hatte gleich gewusst, dass es etwas nicht stimmte. Er war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Auf dem mehrstündigen Flug begegneten sich unsere Blick mehr als nur einmal. Ich lächelte, er nicht. Wir beide schwiegen. Ohne zu wissen, dass dieser Mann für den Tod meiner besten Freundin und geschätzten Kollegin verantwortlich war, schloss ich ihn ins Herz. Erst viel später sollte ich erfahren, dass dieser gebrochene Soldat jener Mann war, den Tamara mir immer so wortreich und mit verträumtem Blick beschrieben hatte. Dass er später einmal ihr Tod sein sollte, wussten wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.  
Ebenso wenig, wie _ich_ wusste, dass er eines Tages in mein Leben zurückkehren und es gehörig durcheinander wirbeln würde und dass ich seinetwegen alles in Frage stellen würde, woran in festgehalten hatte.  
  
Doktor McKay mustert mich aufmerksam, dann seufzt er plötzlich und wendet sich mir zu. „Versprechen Sie mir bitte etwas?“, fragt er, worauf ich nicke. Egal was es ist, ich werde es tun. Auf irgendeine unheimliche Art und Weise vertraue ich diesem fremden Mann. Er kommt mir auf einmal mehr als bekannt vor, und ich frage mich, ob ich ihn nicht vielleicht doch schon irgendwann einmal gesehen habe.  
  
„Ich rechne es Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie heute mit mir mitkommen“, beginnt er. „Ich weiß, Sie haben nicht den kleinsten Grund mir zu vertrauen, und Sie haben mir in den letzten Tagen mehr als nur einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich verschwinden soll.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und sieht mich an. „Trotzdem habe ich nicht aufgegeben, weil ich _wusste_ , dass ich Sie irgendwann soweit haben würde.  
Sie werden heute noch sehr viel erfahren, Teyla“, fuhr er fort. „Manches mag vielleicht Ihre Vorstellungskraft sprengen, aber ich bitte Sie, es sich anzuhören. Ich tue das alles hier nicht ohne Grund. Ich weiß, dass _Sie_ die Richtige für diesen Job sind. _Wir_ wissen es.“  
  
Zwei Worte lassen mich aufhören. _Job? Wir_? „Was… was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Doktor?“, frage ich etwas verunsichert. Ich habe einen Job, zwar keinen sonderlich gut bezahlten, aber es reicht aus, um mir und Kanaan ein relativ zufriedenes Leben zu garantieren.  
  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit“, antwortet mein Gegenüber. „Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden heute noch genug erfahren, Teyla. Aber wir sind uns sicher, dass Sie das schaffen werden.“  
  
Wieder dieses mysteriöse ‚wir’. Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen und in meiner Verzweiflung werfe ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster, nur um feststellen, dass der Wagen auf einem leeren Parkplatz vor einem typisch amerikanischen Diner zum stehen gekommen ist. Ich werfe McKay einen verwirrten Blick zu, als sich plötzlich die Wagentür auf meiner Seite öffnet.  
  
„Steigen Sie aus“, befiehlt McKay mir. „Gehen Sie in den Diner. Alles Weitere wird er Ihnen erklären.“  
  
„Er?“, wiederhole ich. _Noch so eine geheimnisvolle und zugleich etwas unheimliche Person_. „Ich soll ins Diner gehen?“  
  
„Nur wenn Sie das möchten“, sagt McKay. „Sie müssen sich aber darüber im Klaren sein, dass, sobald Sie die Schwelle dieses Diners überschritten haben, nichts mehr so sein wird, wie es einmal war. Es wird sich alles ändern. Ob nun zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, dass entscheiden ganz allein _Sie_ , Teyla.“  
  
„Was… was erwartet mich?“, frage ich.  
  
„Er“, lautet die einsilbige Antwort, und dann heißt es wieder: „Er wird Ihnen alles erklären. Keine Sorge, er brauchte auch etwas Bedenkzeit, aber er und auch wir sind überzeugt, dass Sie die Richtige für den Job sind.“  
  
Er… was? Ich ringe um meine Fassung, weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Aussteigen und in dieses Diner gehen? Doktor McKays Worte schwirren mir noch immer im Kopf herum. Möchte ich das wirklich? Dass nichts mehr so sein wird, wie es einmal war? Mein altes Leben verlassen, wenn es darauf ankommt? Was ist mit Kanaan? _Wir haben uns um ihn gekümmert_. War ich bereit, ihn aufzugeben? Einen Mann, den ich liebte, aber dennoch sooft es nur ging belog und betrog? Was würde er von mir denken, wenn ich nun dieses Diner betrat? Würde er enttäuscht sein? _Das ist er doch schon längst_ , meldet sich in diesem Moment wieder meine innere Stimme zu Wort. Was hält Dich also zurück?  
  
„Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Teyla.“ Kaum, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hat, verlasse ich den Wagen, steige aus und bedenke Doktor McKay eines letzten nachdenklichen Blickes, ehe ich die Autotür schließe und auf das Diner zu marschiere. Ich weiß, dass in diesem Augenblick mehrere Augenpaare auf mir liegen, doch ich versuche dieses Wissen zu ignorieren, denn es irritiert mich nur. Tief Luft holend betrete ich das Diner, nur um sofort überrascht festzustellen, dass es menschenleer ist. Kein Gast weit und breit. Auf den ersten Blick entdecke ich nur eine ältere Bedienung hinter dem Tresen, die mich freundlich anlächelt.  
  
„Sie sind bestimmt, Teyla, richtig?“ Ich nicke verwirrt. „Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem Tisch.“ _Zum Tisch bringen, in einem Diner_? Verunsichert folge ich ihr. Auf dem Weg zu einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Diners erklärt sie mir, dass sie auf den Namen Dorothy hört. Ich könne sie aber ruhig Dorrie nennen, das täten schließlich alle. Kaum, dass ich auf der quietschendroten Sitzgarnitur Platz genommen habe, beginnt sie die Speise- und Getränkekarte herunterzurappeln. Ich entscheide mich für eine Tasse Kaffee.  
  
„Sie sollten auch etwas essen, meine Liebe“, entscheidet Dorrie. „Sie sehen ja ganz blass aus. Warten Sie, ich bringe Ihnen ein Stück meines berühmten Apfelkuchens. Nicht, dass Sie mir hier noch aus den Latschen kippen.“  
  
„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, begehre ich auf. „Ein Kaffee ist vollkommen ausreichend.“ Etwas anderes würde ich auch nicht bei mir behalten können, befürchte ich. Doch die resolute Bedienung lässt sich nicht abwimmeln und bekommt aus heiterem Himmel Unterstützung, von einer männlichen Stimme. Dorrie lächelt dem Unbekannten dankbar zu, während mir das Blut in den Adern gefriert.  
  
_Nein… nein… Das kann nicht… Das ist doch…_  
  
Ganz langsam drehe ich mich um und erstarre, als ich beobachtete, wie sich Dorrie mit… _Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das_ **darf** _nicht sein!_ Ich verspüre das Bedürfnis auszuspringen und aus dem Diner zu stürmen, als ich ihn auf mich zukommen sehe, langsam, unversehrt. Am _Leben_! Einzig und allein eine Armschlinge erinnert an den schlimmen Unfall, bei dem er ums Leben gekommen ist. Oder, besser ausgedrückt, ums Leben gekommen sein _soll_ , denn tot sieht anders aus. Tot ist… tot.  
  
„Hallo, Teyla“, begrüßt er mich und lächelt. Seine raue Stimme lässt mich zusammenzucken, sein leicht schiefes Lächeln erschaudern. Er setzt sich mir gegenüber, als sei es das natürlichste auf der Welt, als sei ich nicht erst vor weniger als zwei Stunden auf seiner Beerdigung gewesen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Mein Kopf ist leer. Nichts. Absolut nichts. Ich starre ihn an, ohne dabei auch nur das Geringste zu empfinden, weder Trauer, noch Freude, noch Wut, noch Erleichterung- nichts. Nicht nur mein Kopf ist leer, mein Herz ist es auch.  
  
„D…Das…“, presse ich mühsam hervor. „Aber… aber das…“ Ich nicke, schüttele mit dem Kopf und dann beides zur selben Zeit. Plötzlich habe ich Tränen in den Augen. „J…John?“, krächze ich, was ihn noch breiter lächeln lässt. Er nimmt meine Hände und drückt sie.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass das alles sehr verwirrend auf Dich sein muss“, beginnt er. Kein ‚Hallo’ oder ‚Es tut mir leid, dass Du mich für tot gehalten hast’. In der Tat, es _ist_ verwirrend für mich; ich _verstehe_ es einfach nicht. Wie, um alles in der Welt, ist das hier möglich? Ich selbst habe gesehen, wie sein Sarg dem Erdreich übergeben wurde, wie das Grab zugeschaufelt wurde. _Das_ hier ist unmöglich! Es kann sich dabei nur um einen schlechten Traum handeln!  
  
„Teyla. Hey, hey, Teyla“, ruft er meinen Namen, als ich unruhig auf dem roten Polster herumzurutschen beginne. „Sieh mich an“, befiehlt er mir, und ich tue, was er sagt, und sehe ihn an. Blicke ihm tief in die Augen. Er hat schöne Augen. Sonderbare Augen. Sie waren das Erste, was mir damals auf dem Flug aufgefallen war. Nicht grün und auch nicht braun, sondern irgendwo dazwischen. Haselnussfarben- nein, _wunderschön_. Tiefgründig. Geheimnisvoll. Und dennoch so offen.  
Mich in diesen wunderschönen, tiefgründigen, geheimnisvollen haselnussfarbenen Augen verlierend, starre ich ihn an und warte darauf, dass er etwas sagt. Dass er mir endlich erklärt, was hier los ist. Dass er mir sagt, warum ich hier bin. Herrgott, warum _er_ hier ist!  
  
„John“, flüstere ich, doch er schüttelt mit dem Kopf, und ich verstumme wieder. Er war schon immer gut darin gewesen mir die Sprache zu rauben, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.  
  
„Nicht“, sagt er und löst seinen Blick von meinem Gesicht, als Dorrie mit zwei Tassen Kaffee und einem Stück Apple Pie mit Sahne zurückkommt. Als ob jetzt auch nur einer von uns beiden ans Essen denken könnte. Ich ignoriere Tasse und Teller vollends, während John meine Hände loslässt und seinen Kaffee in einem Zug herunterspült.  
„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit“, meint er dann, stellt die Tasse ab und greift wieder nach meinen Händen, doch dieses Mal bin ich schneller und entziehe sie ihm. Verwundert sieht er mich an.  
  
„John-“ Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf- „was zum Teufel soll das hier? Ich… ich meine, Du… Du bist…“ Mir versagt die Stimme und Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Überforderung strömen über meine Wangen. „Was soll das?“, flüstere ich heiser. „Warum bist Du hier und nicht-“  
  
„Tot?“, beendet er meinen Satz. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Eine verdammt lange Geschichte, aber wir haben nicht die Zeit, um das alles hier zu besprechen, Teyla. _Ich_ habe nicht die Zeit.“  
  
„Weiß Dein Bruder es?“, platzt es aus mir heraus und ich muss an den geknickten Mann auf dem Friedhof denken.  
  
John verneint. „Niemand weiß es- außer Du- und das muss auch so bleiben“, sagt er.  
  
„Warum?“, frage ich und greife dieses Mal nach _seinen_ Händen. „Und weshalb bin ich hier?“  
  
Ein Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund. „Ich muss gestehen, dass das meine Schuld ist“, antwortet er. „Ich hab’ sie überredet, dass sie Dich herholen lassen. Dass war meine Bedingung.“  
  
„Bedingung?“, wiederhole ich perplex. „Was denn für eine Bedingung? Verflucht, John, was ist hier los? Was hast Du angestellt?“  
  
„Ich habe überhaupt nichts angestellt“, beteuert er. „Naja, nicht unbedingt“, fügt er kleinlaut hinzu. „Hör zu“, beginnt er von Neuem, „ich hab’ ehrlich nicht viel Zeit, Teyla, also hör mir verdammt nochmal ganz genau zu. Ich kann _und_ werde Dir das nur ein einziges Mal erklären. Es ist sehr wichtig.“  
  
„Hat es etwas mit diesem Doktor McKay zu tun?“, frage ich leise, fast flüsternd.  
  
„Ja“, antwortet John, „aber auch wenn Du jetzt was anderes denkst, das sind die Guten, okay? Die wollen nur das Beste. Die haben mich… gerettet“, gesteht er mir. „Ohne McKay und seine Leute wäre ich jetzt tot. Ich wäre gestorben, hätten sie nicht nach mir gesucht. Sie haben mir eine zweite Chance gegeben, Tey, eine Chance, die ich vielleicht nie wieder bekomme.“  
  
Ich ahne Schlimmes. „Du gehst fort.“ Es ist mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, und John bestätigt mich in meiner Annahme, indem er nicht.  
  
„Ja“, sagt er und drückt meine Hände, „und ich will, dass Du mitkommst.“  
  
„ _Was_?!“ Ein panisches Lachen entkommt meiner Kehle. Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein, oder? Das hat er gerade nicht wirklich gesagt! „John, was meinst Du damit?“  
  
„Das, was ich gesagt habe“, antwortet er. „Ich will, dass Du mit mir kommst. Wirklich, ich meine es Ernst, Teyla. Es wäre eine Herausforderung. Etwas komplett Neues. Davon hast Du doch immer geträumt- von einer Veränderung, oder? Jetzt hast Du die Chance dazu! Glaub mir, ich habe in den letzten Woche Dinge gesehen, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte! Dinge, die es eigentlich nicht geben sollte!“  
Ich habe ihn noch nie so…enthusiastisch erlebt, und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich ihn auch noch nie so viel am Stück reden hören! Ich habe ihn als einen schweigsamen Mann in Erinnerung, einen Mann, dem Worte nicht so wichtig sind. Ihn jetzt so verändert zu erleben, verwirrt mich. Er ist nicht mehr der John, den ich vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt habe. Nichts erinnert mehr an das Häufchen Elend, welches er nach Tamaras tragischem Tod und in den Monaten danach gewesen ist.  
  
„Es wäre eine Art Job“, höre ich ihn nun sagen und erinnere mich prompt an McKays Worte. Aha, ein Job also. Ich habe einen Job, denke ich, einen mit dem ich zufrieden bin. Ein Job, eine sichere Einnahmenquelle. Und… ich habe Kanaan, einen Mann, der mich trotz allem liebt.  
Allerdings sitzt mir ein weiterer in diesem Moment gegenüber und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„John“, seufze ich, „Du verstehst nicht, was Du da von mir verlangst.“  
  
„Doch, das verstehe ich“, widerspricht er mir. „Und ich verstehe auch, dass Du mich nach allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist, wahrscheinlich für… verrückt halten musst. Aber ich möchte, dass Du trotzdem darüber nachdenkst. Es wäre _die_ Chance, auf die Du immer gewartet hast.“ Plötzlich liegt seine Hand an meiner Wange und sein Daumen streicht über meine Unterlippe; ich zucke zusammen, weiche jedoch nicht zurück. „Diese ewige Schufterei in diesem jämmerlichen Krankenhaus ist nichts für Dich. Das wird Dich eines Tages kaputtmachen, glaub mir.“  
  
„Wie kannst Du Dir sicher sein, dass es dieser großartige Job _nicht_ tun wird?“, frage ich ihn, wohl wissend, dass er mit seiner Berührung ein klaffendes Loch in die Mauer, die mein Herz umgibt, gerissen hat.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht“, erwidert er. „Ich musste nur an Dich denken. Und an das, was wir immer besprochen haben. Erinnerst Du Dich?“, fragt er mit butterweicher Stimme. Ich erröte und senke den Blick auf unsere Hände.  
  
„Natürlich erinnere ich mich“, sage ich. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich mein Leben mir nichts dir nichts für etwas wegwerfe, von dem ich absolut keine Ahnung habe.“  
  
„Dann lass es mich Dir erklären!“, ruft John aus. „Verdammt, Du lässt mich ja kaum zu Wort kommen, Tey!“  
  
„Dann erklär’s mir doch“, feuere ich spitz zurück. „Erklär mir verflucht nochmal, warum wir hier sind und was Du von mir willst!“  
  
„Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre“, seufzt John. „Wie gesagt, ich werde es Dir nur einmal erklären können, dann wirst Du Dich entscheiden müssen. Entweder Du kommst mit mir mit oder nicht. Dann, allerdings, weiß ich nicht, ob und wann wir uns wiedersehen werden, Teyla.“  
  
Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme veränderte sich im Verlauf des Satzes, und seine letzten Worte berührten mich tief in meinem Innern. _Nie wiedersehen_? Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? Ich hoffe, dass ich mich verhört habe! Ihn nie wiederzusehen ist jetzt, da ich weiß, dass er am Leben ist, etwas Unvorstellbares. Ich habe drei Monate mit dem Wissen, dass er tot ist, leben müssen, und es war eine schreckliche, von Alpträumen geplagte Zeit, die ich bestimmt nicht noch einmal durchstehen würde.  
Verzweifelt lasse ich meinen Blick zwischen ihm, meiner Tasse Kaffee und dem unangerührten Stück Apple Pie hin- und herspringen und beginne auf meiner Unterlippe zu nagen.  
  
„Du sollst doch nicht auf deiner Lippe nagen, Teyla“, tadelt John mich augenblicklich und erinnert mich daran, wie sehr er es hasst, wenn ich das tue. „Hey“, höre ich ihn dann flüstern, „sieh mich an.“ Er schiebt einen Finger unter mein Kinn und drückt es hoch. „Lass es mich Dir erklären, und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?“  
  
Er lässt es so einfach klingen. So als hinge nicht meine Zukunft von dieser einen Entscheidung ab. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist er nun vollkommen ruhig und strahlt etwas aus, das auch mir etwas von meiner Angst nimmt. Ich sehe ihn an und weiß, dass ich eigentlich nichts falsch machen kann. Ich werde ihn anhören und dann eine Entscheidung treffen. Ja, so werde ich es machen, sage ich mir. Ich kann immer noch ‚nein’ sagen, sollte es nichts für mich sein, versuche ich mir einzureden, aber kann ich das wirklich? Der Gedanke, dass ich John womöglich niemals wiedersehen werde, falls ich mich falsch entscheide, drängt sich mir auf. Ich schlucke. War es wirklich so einfach? Ja oder nein? Konnte ich es riskieren ‚nein’ zu sagen? _Wollte_ ich es riskieren?  
  
„Okay, erklär es mir.“ Die Worte verlassen meine Lippen wie von selbst und zaubern das Lächeln zurück in Johns Gesicht. Wie aus dem Nichts zaubert er zwei dicke Akten unter dem Tisch hervor und breitet sie vor uns auf dem Tisch auf. Kurz bevor er sie aufschlägt, bedenkt er mich allerdings eines ernsten, intensiven Blickes.  
  
„Bist Du sicher, Teyla?“, fragt er, und ich nicke.  
  
„Ja“, sage ich, „ja, ich bin mir sicher.“  
  
„Gut.“ Er schlägt eine der Akten auf, greift dann aber wieder nach meinen Händen. „Was ich Dir jetzt erzählen werde, unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung. Falls Du Dich also dagegen entscheiden solltest, darf nichts von dem, was wir jetzt besprechen werden, jemals diesen Raum verlassen. Verstehst Du das, Teyla?“  
  
Irgendwie schaffe ich es zu nicken. _Strengste Geheimhaltung? O Gott!_ „O…Okay.“ Ich werfe einen unsicheren Blick in Dorrie’s Richtung. „Was.. was ist mit…“  
  
„Sie ist eine von uns“, antwortet John, ohne den Blick von mir zu lösen, und lächelt. „Sie wird schon nicht plaudern“, grinst er und zwinkert mir zu.  
  
„Eine von uns?“, wiederhole ich. _Also doch FBI- ich_ **wusste** _es!_  
  
„Fangen wir doch von ganz vorne an, okay?“ John schenkt mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe er einen ziemlich großen Batzen Papier vor mir ausbreitet, auf dem Dinge vermerkt sind, die ich nicht verstehe. Angefangen von archäologischen Funden in Ägypten Anfang des 20. Jahrhundert bis hin zu nicht erklärbaren Vorkommnissen in der Neuzeit wie dem großflächigen Stromausfall, der vor wenigen Wochen Las Vegas für mehrere Minuten lahm legte.  
  
Ich lasse meinen Blick immer wieder über die Aufzeichnungen schweifen, schüttele schließlich aber mit dem Kopf und seufze. „John, ich verstehe nicht, was das alles hier soll.“  
  
„Deswegen bin ich hier“, erwidert er. „Um es Dir zu erklären. Teyla-“ Zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kenne, klingt er, während er meinen Namen ausspricht, ernst und absolut professionell. Gespannt richte ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, um auch nicht eines seiner Worte zu verpassen. Und dann geht es tatsächlich los- er fängt an.  
  
„Teyla, ich möchte Dir heute etwas über das Stargateprogramm erzählen…  
 

 

**The End (?)**

 


End file.
